Días de lluvia
by Scarlete
Summary: Siempre le sucede cuando llueve, el recuerdo de una relación imposible la hace remontarse al pasado.Dramione.


Notas de de la autora: Esta historia fue reescrita y editada. Anteriormente se llamaba "Cuando no me ves". El fic fue beteado por Lord Khalis Frostwhisper, muchísimas gracias.

Días de lluvia

Otro día lluvioso, ya es de tarde y la poca iluminación que hay en el cielo se vuelve difusa. Ella mira por la ventana, no distingue el paraje. Tiene un libro abierto sobre el regazo, pero no ha leído ni una línea. Pestañea, y una solitaria lágrima desemboca en su mejilla marcando un sendero hasta mojar el libro. Luego otra, y otra, hasta que sus hermosos y enormes ojos marrones se nublan al igual que el cristal de la ventana. La muchacha cavila y centra su mirada en un punto de la pared. El día le recuerda a un pasado no muy lejano.

_Se ve __a ella misma caminando por los oscuros pasillos del colegio y bajando escaleras tranquilamente. Va agarrando sus pergaminos y libros como si fueran la reliquia más valiosa. Llega a la biblioteca de manera automática. Saluda a Madame Pince como siempre y se sienta en la misma mesa de todos los días. La última, cerca del área menos visitada por los estudiantes. No es que la biblioteca sea un lugar muy concurrido, pero a ella no le gusta que la interrumpan._

_Está muy centrada en su tarea, tanto, que no percibe que hay una persona parada justo detrás de ella, observando y leyendo lo que escribe. De repente brinca en su asiento del susto, al escuchar una voz. El azoramiento sólo le dura unos milisegundos, pues conoce perfectamente al dueño de esta. Nadie más ni nadie menos que Draco Malfoy. La última persona que se esperaba. _

—_Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? La sangre sucia ratón de biblioteca. _—_ dice la voz, con claro desprecio._

_Hermione lo mira por encima del hombro con el__ ceño fruncido y el claro reflejo de disgusto en los ojos. Su boca se tuerce en una mueca de desagrado mientras abre los labios para contestarle._

—_No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, Malfoy. _—_ escupe ella, queriendo volver a su tarea._

_Draco se sienta en la silla frente a ella, para la sorpresa de ella, a la vez que ignora la mirada de incredulidad dirigida a su persona. Una cosa es que él le regale uno de sus comentarios despectivos y otra que se siente en la misma mesa. _

—_En eso tienes toda la razón, sangre sucia, pero ahí tienes un libro que yo deseo usar. _—_dice arrastrando las palabras y estirando la mano para tomarlo._

_La chica agarra el libro antes de que él lo toque y resopla visiblemente molesta_— _Pues vas a tener que esperar a que yo termine, Malfoy. _— _replica._

_Los labios de Draco se tuercen en una mueca desagradable y sus ojos se entrecierran. Él está acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere y ninguna persona, mucho menos una sangre sucia, se lo va a impedir._

—_Yo no tengo por qué esperar por sangres sucias como tú. Además, no sé por qué te esfuerzas tanto. Ningún mago sangre pura emplearía a alguien de tu estatus, por más alto que sea su promedio en el colegio. _— _replica él, destilando veneno en cada palabra._

_La morena rueda los ojos__ y lo ignora, volviendo a entintar su pluma y a escribir arduamente sobre el pergamino. No está como para perder el tiempo con las impertinencias de Malfoy. Trata de concentrarse en lo que escribe, pero no puede. El rubio sigue sentado allí, buscando una oportunidad para quitarle el libro._

—_Tú vienes aquí todos los días a la misma hora. _— _escucha decir a Draco con tono casual._

_No lo ignora más, no puede. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero no sale sonido alguno. Primero que nada, el Slytherin le dirige la palabra. Segundo, se sienta cerca de ella y luego, hace observaciones sobre su rutina diaria. Eso es algo poco usual y se merece su atención._

— _Sales de tu sala común con tus libros y tomas un camino diferente todos los días. Siempre terminas aquí, en esta misma mesa, sola. _— _añade el rubio sin siquiera mirarla. _

_Ella lo mira __sorprendida. ¿Cómo diablos él sabe esas cosas? No es que sea paranoica, pero para que Draco sepa detalles como ese tuvo que haberla observado en estas últimas semanas. _

— _¿Me has estado siguiendo Malfoy? _— _establece incrédula._

_Le cuesta creerlo, pero dado los hechos no hay otra explicación lógica. A no ser que él se haya apoderado del mapa de los Merodeadores. Y eso es algo imposible. La única persona que tiene ese pergamino es su amigo, Harry Potter. _

_Los ojos grises de él se clavan en los de ella _— _No sólo te sigo, también te observo. _— _le dice con una cruda franqueza que la perturba. _

— _No lo entiendo, no te entiendo. _— _replica confundida._

— _Creí que eras más inteligente, Granger. Aunque debo admitir que para ser una sangre sucia…_—_ella no lo deja terminar la frase._

—_Malfoy, si esa es tu idea de un cumplido, mejor ahórratelo. No sé por qué te importa, si soy una hija de muggles…_

— _Lo sé y te odio, pero eso no impide que reconozca que eres inteligente e intrigante. Claro, para ser una sangre sucia, vuelvo y repito. _— _le dice él, escupiendo lo último con toda la intención de herirla._

— _No pienso seguir escuchando tus estupideces, Malfoy. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que si me lo permites… _—_ replica. Luego se levanta y sale de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás, dejando el libro de la discordia en la mesa._

Una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en sus labios al recordar las discusiones sin sentido entre Draco y ella ese año. Una nostalgia se alberga en su ser. Las lágrimas vuelven a correr por su rostro. Sus ojos comienzan a vagar nuevamente por la habitación y se sumerge en el mundo de los recuerdos por segunda vez.

_Hermione c__amina por los pasillos y no puede evitar sentir que la observan. La paranoia se ha apoderado de ella. Mira para los lados y para atrás constantemente, sosteniendo los libros apretadamente contra su pecho. Por fin llega a su lugar preferido, pero para su total disgusto, allí está él sentado. Desea darse la vuelta e irse, pero su orgullo es mucho más poderoso. Así que se acerca hasta Malfoy y le exige, _— _Este es mi lugar, búscate otro._

— _No me voy a ir, sangre sucia. Búscate otro lugar tú. _— _responde Draco entrecerrando los ojos, un brillo peligroso refulgiendo en ellos._

_Ella se sienta frente a él testarudamente. No va a permitir que__ le roben su lugar favorito para estudiar. Sabe perfectamente que él no es de los que frecuenta la biblioteca y que seguramente lo hace para fastidiarla._

— _Yo de aquí no me muevo. Encontré este lugar mucho antes que tú. _— _replica, colocando todos los materiales en la mesa._

—_Como quieras, después no digas que no te lo advertí. _— _dice Malfoy, disfrutando la expresión de furia en los ojos de la chica._

— _¿Advertirme qué, que te vas a quedar aquí haciendo de mi estadía un infierno? _— _le contesta ella sarcásticamente._

— _Granger, Granger, ese es mi nuevo pasatiempo. Tardaste mucho en descifrarlo. Me encanta hacerte la vida imposible. _—_ le dice, adoptando una posición más cómoda en su silla._

_Ella respir__a profundo varias veces, y abre su cuaderno. La tarea de ignorarlo no es tan fácil como creía. Es imposible ignorar a Malfoy cuando este resopla y te mira como si fueras un experimento de laboratorio._

_Draco comienza a hacer ruido con su anillo en la mesa. Se deleita al ver cómo se le frunce el ceño cada vez que tiene que volver a leer una l__ínea y cada vez que Hermione respira y vuelve a corregir un error que cometió por falta de concentración._

— _¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? _— _ replica ella con mucho fastidio en la voz._

_Él finge inocencia._— _¿Dejar de hacer qué?_—_pregunta._

—_Es suficiente, me largo de aquí. Eres insufrible. _—_responde bufando, recogiendo todas sus cosas de manera torpe. Quiere salir de la presencia del rubio cuanto antes. _

— _Gracias, Granger, ese es mi trabajo. _— _musita Malfoy, más para el viento que para nadie, pues Hermione ya no se encontraba allí._

Otra lágrima recorre su mejilla. Todos esos recuerdos se le agolpan en la mente y la abruman. No puede dejar de pensar en Draco y en cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos. Al principio, él visitaba todos los lugares que ella frecuentaba con la excusa de fastidiarla. Pero con el tiempo, se le fueron acabando los motivos y tuvo que aceptar que había algo más allí.

Cuándo fue precisamente el momento en que las cosas cambiaron, ninguno de los dos sabría decir. Su relación no era normal, era una mezcla entre el amor y el odio. Hermione nunca se imaginó que podría terminar en algo así, pero la vida se encargó de dar sus giros inesperados.

Todo marchaba relativamente bien, hasta que se estaba finalizando el año. Hasta ese día gris y lluvioso en el que ella lo encaró en uno de los pasillos del colegio.

— _Draco, me has estado evitando por semanas¿qué te pasa? _— _pregunta una muy preocupada Hermione, mientras acerca su mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico._

_Este __entrecierra los ojos y se la aparta bruscamente. Luego le dice con desprecio, _— _No me vuelvas a tocar, sangre sucia. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que fuiste un juego para mí? No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida. _

_El rubio__ levanta la manga de su túnica y le muestra una recién hecha marca tenebrosa. Una grotesca calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca._

_Hermione siente que las piernas no van a soportar su peso y que su estómago se vuelve un nudo apretado. No despega los ojos de la marca. Sabe muy bien lo que eso significa y no quiere aceptarlo, pero debe, por el bien del mundo mágico. Tiene ganas de llorar, pero no lo hace. Se da vuelta y se aleja del lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas la pueden llevar. El dolor es demasiado como para seguir encarándolo. Draco por su parte, sólo se queda allí, viendo cómo ella se alejaba de su vida, siempre observándola._

_Más tarde, esa misma noche lluviosa, la marca ten__ebrosa fue divisada en el cielo anunciando una guerra venidera._

Claro que eso fue entonces, hoy es otro día gris y ella está sentada frente a la ventana de su apartamento, tratando de leer un libro. Sus mejillas están manchadas de lágrimas. Siempre le ocurre cuando llueve, la lluvia le hace recordarlo. Ya pasó casi un año, y aún no se recupera de esa sensación de sentirse observada en todo momento. Como ya es tarde y tiene los ojos irritados, el sueño la vence, y se queda dormida en la butaca. Todo esto, sin notar al hombre de cabellos platinados y ojos grises que la observa dormir desde su escoba a través del cristal de la ventana.


End file.
